


Angel's Bitch

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Destiel Dump Box [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Probably Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's funny how you're denouncing all angels when Cas practically has you eating out of his hand."<br/>Rated for language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net
> 
> 10 word prompt: shit, fuck, asshole, Scooby, snack, genocide, bitch, jack, feet, apocalyptic

“Sam, all angels are a load of fucking assholes who don’t know jack squat about we’re doing down here, dealing with all their apocalyptic shit. They just sit up there all pristine, waiting for us to commit genocide over their war. And also I don’t know a Scooby doo about…” 

Sam stopped listening as he waited for Dean to finish his usual tirade before he spoke. “Bit rich coming from you,” he said once his brother finally finished raging.

“Meaning?”

“Well, you’re basically Cas’ bitch now, and you’re denouncing all angels.” Dean tried not to blush as he stared at his feet. 

“Ok, so maybe all but Cas – but Cas is different.”

“Dude, you are eating snacks out his hand.”

“Bitch!”

“Cas’ bitch!”

“I don’t understand this.” A third voice joined the brothers causing them both to freeze. 

“Oh shit,” Dean murmured and he couldn’t even look at Cas as the angel walked over to where the hunter was standing.

“Dean, what does Sam mean when he says you are my…bitch?” Cas’ eyes were so full of innocence and the question was so absurd, even more so coming from an angel, that Sam excused himself so he could go laugh. 

Dean heard the muffled sniggers and glared at his brother’s retreating back. “You are so dead, Sammy.”

“What is it Dean?”

“Nothing, just a death sentence for Sammy. So how’ve you been?”

“Don’t change the subject!”

“We’re not talking about it!”

“Fine then, we shall agree not to talk about it anymore.” 

“Talk about what?” Dean asked, back to his usual hype, before he kissed the confused look off of Cas’ face.


End file.
